


Serena's Baby

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Horror, Psychological Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: After moving to London - following an abusive marriage, Serena meets the ever youthful Bernie Wolfe, and is soon drawn into a world of dark-neutral magic.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe & Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Moving To London

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning* - Please do not read if under age 18.  
> *Suitable for viewing 18+*
> 
> Please note none of this is real, and it was inspired by the 1968 horror film Rosemary's Baby. Which the film is based on the story of the same name by Ira Levin.

***Moving***

Serena had just gotten out of an abusive marriage with her (now) ex-husband, Edward Campbell. However, Serena discovered that Tom and Coreena Campbell had actually known that Edward was abusing her - at their request and pay out. Serena felt very betrayed by them, but still she couldn't trust them. Serena is their daughter, but they abused her since she was born and was very neglective of her.

Living a hard childhood, Serena was never allowed to go to school due to the beatings that she would receive from Tom and Coreena. However, she was sold to Edward on her thirteen birthday by her evil parents, and he began to abuse her. They were married and the abuse continued on her, Serena fell pregnant quite a few times and lost the babies to either rounds of kicks to her stomach or just that her body rejected the babies.

After her last pregnancy - which ended in an ectopic pregnancy, Serena was told that her womb was too badly damaged by the miscarriages, and that she wouldn't be able to conceive again. This broke Serena so much, that she finally had enough and, the moment she got out of the hospital - she went to the police and reported her entire abuse to them.

The doctors provided Serena with evidence of her hospital trips, which showed that she had been abused since her birth. The police arrested Tom, Coreena and Edward for actual bodily harm and neglect, just before leaving the station - Tom reveals that Edward is his younger brother, making Serena violently sick. Even the police are sickened by the truth, after being charged and sent to court - Tom, Coreena and Edward are found guilty on all charges and were sentenced to life sentences without the possibility of parole.

Serena was happy, she thanked her lawyer and the police. After the trial, Serena went home and decided to move to London for a fresh start. Serena went online and found a house in London, she bought it and then bought a one-way train ticket from San Francisco to London.

The train pulls into the King's Cross Train Station, and Serena breaths a sigh of relief. She gets into a taxi and goes to her new house, she signs the papers for the house and moves into her house. Then, she goes shopping for food and also by a new bed and a new bed-set. As she left the store, she bumped into a woman; _"I'm sorry, please forgive me."_ She says to the woman - who is wearing a green crop bra and a pink-ish red skirt. _"Hey no worries, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."_ The blonde replied as Serena smiled.

Then they parted ways, and Serena goes home. The delivery comes and she makes her new bed, after having tea and a cuppa, Serena runs herself a hot radox bath and climbs inside it to relax.

After a nice long hot soak, Serena climbs into bed and settles into bed.

At around 3am, Serena is woken up by the smell of smoke. Slipping into her dressing gown, Serena walked towards the door and opens it. Heading downstairs, and into the kitchen, but everything is turned off. _"Where the hell is the smoke-smell coming from?"_ Serena says to herself, before heading back to bed.


	2. Meeting Bernie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she grabs the newspaper, Serena's attention is grabbed by a short blonde hair woman running and her heart skips a beat.

I woke up at eight thirty am, I went outside to grab the newspaper from the step. Just as I was about to turn round (to go back inside), when suddenly (out of the corner of my eye), I saw a short blonde hair woman running past my house. She was gorgeous and every inch of her body was perfect, she had big biceps and her tummy seemed so strengthened and toned.

The way her body moved as she ran and how strong her long-smoothed legs were as she ran - putting pressure on each leg seemed to have no out-weighing imbalance on her at all. Sweat draped her body from her forehead to her ankles, soon I realised that my heart skipped a beat - and there was an undeniable fire a rising in between my legs.

Lost in my thoughts, she stopped running and came over to talk to me; _"Good morning neighbour."_ She said in her strong London accent, which just melted my heart. (I had always known that I was a lesbian, but I hid because of what I had been through). Coming back to my senses, I saw her smiling fondly; _"Earth to my neighbour."_ I looked at her, even her Hazel brown eyes were enough to make me weak.

 _"Huh, what?"_ I responded, _"I'm Berenice Wolfe, well I liked to be called 'Bernie' for short."_ Bernie replied, as she smiled at me. _"Nice to meet you, I'm Serena Campbell. I just moved here yesterday."_ I said as she got her breath back and then drank some of water.

 _"So, have you met anyone (other than me) of course."_ She smiled as I giggled a little, _"No just you, Bernie."_ I responded, I watched the sweat drip from her body and the vest top she was wearing - was soaked in sweat, _"Well, I better go and get changed. I live three doors down with my mother, you should pop in sometime and in fact, I invite you for tea tonight."_ Bernie said as I looked at her.

 _"Er..well."_ I responded, _"Please, beside my mother always cooks for enough for twenty."_ Replied Bernie, as I smiled while relenting, _"Ok." "Ok, I will pick you up at seven. Catch you later."_ Bernie said as we smiled at each other, then I watched as Bernie sprint down the steps and back down to her mother's house.

Smiling fondly, as I went back inside my house and I couldn't stop thinking about Bernie all day. I applied for a job and was happy, I went to the local café and had a light dinner. Afterwards, I went to pay for my meal and then waitress made a snarky remark; _"Excuse me!"_ I said as she stopped smiling.

 _"Everything ok?"_ The manager asked me as I let it go, _"Nothing."_ I responded as I grabbed my stuff and left the café.

At seven pm, Bernie came back to mine and I answered the door. It was a casual thing, so I just wore jeans and a nice t-shirt. I opened the door and Bernie was drop dead gorgeous, she was wearing Brown crop bra and a light brown skirt. _"My, my, my, someone scrubs up well!"_ I stated as she giggled a little. _"You are equally beautiful Serena."_ I blushed at Bernie's response.

_"Thank you."_

_"Your welcome. You ready?"_

_"Yeah, I am nervous."_

_"Don't worry, my mother is like a lioness - quite and calm, until someone hurts me and then she is aggressive and protective."_

_"Ok, let's go."_

I said as Bernie propped her elbow upto me and I hooked it with my hand. I locked my house and then walked down the steps with Bernie, _"Just earlier today, I watched sprint down these steps, and now you are walking down the steps like a lady."_ I stated as she scoffed humouredly.

 _"I'm no lady, believe me."_ Bernie responded, as we walked to her mother's house. I quickly noticed that people were looking at Bernie and whispering to each other.

 _"Why is everyone staring at you like that?"_ I asked her.

_"They think I'm a witch."_

_"Are you?"_

_"What!"_

_"A witch."_

_"No, I'm not Serena."_

_"Good."_ I responded as she smiled.

A few minutes later, we arrived at her mother's house and it was a lovely place. I met Danielle, and she was brilliant as well as funny and out-going. After tea, Bernie walked me back home safely and we said goodnight to each other.

Still I had secret feelings for Bernie and I kept them to myself as I wasn't sure if she liked me or not, but I stayed friends with her. I went to bed and dreamt about Bernie, we were laughing and it was a bright sunny day. I smiled in my sleep and enjoy the dream.


	3. Midnight Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After smelling smoke again, Serena decides to go for a midnight stroll.

It was eleven thirty pm, and I was woken up by the smell of smoke (again). Slipping into my dressing gown, I went downstairs and checked everything in the kitchen - but once again everything was switched off.

 _"I'm going for a stroll."_ I said to myself, I got dressed into some loose trousers. Locking the front door behind me, I walked down the steps and took a stroll in the nearby forrest. The moonlight shined through the trees, and everything lit up and looked so shine.

Smiling to myself, I walked through the trees - detailing everything that caught my eye. I noticed how smooth the bark of the trees felt under my fingers, just then I was startled when I heard distant screaming.

***distant screaming***

Running towards the screams, I came to halt when cut my leg badly and I sat down to tend to my leg. Unknowingly, my blood caught the attention of a beast - a red giant beast which had spikes on it's body.

 _"Please don't hurt me."_ I said as the red beast turn and ran the other way, just then the screams stopped and then I heard animal crying out and it stopped.

I ended up passing out, but before I did - I saw a man coming towards me then everything went black. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a bed and my vision was blurry.

Just then, Bernie came in and saw me; _"Hey, it's ok just relax. Your safe Serena."_ She said as I laid back, _"What happened?"_ I asked her in response.

 _"You fell into a trap, you lost a lot of blood - but we saved you."_ Stated Bernie.

 _"We?"_ I said confusingly. _"My grandfather, he found you and brought you here. He fixed your wound, so just be careful as you have stitches."_ Bernie replied with a calming smile.

I agreed to rest, as I stayed at Danielle's house. There was a knock at the bedroom door; _"Come in."_ I said sitting up slowly.

The door opened and in came Bernie; _"Serena, this is my grandfather, Gregorio."_ She said - introducing a tall handsome man who just smiled warmly.

_"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Serena."_

_"Hi. I'm your doctor, and you will make a full recovery."_

_"Good. Erm, Bernie said that you found me."_

_"Yes I did. You will be ok."_

_"Thank you for saving me."_

_"Your welcome, I will leave you to rest. Bernie will be here if you need anything."_

_"Thank you."_

Afterwards, he left the bedroom and Bernie stayed with me. Over the next couple of days, I rested and got better, soon I was able to go home and Bernie came with me.

 _"Is there anything I should know Bernie?"_ I asked her as she swallowed hard.

_"Like what!"_

"What that red creature was?"

_"I don't know what you are talking about Serena."_

_"But when I hurt my leg, it came to me but it never hurt me. I wanted to know what it was."_

_"Serena, you were hallucinating due to the blood loss. I'm not lying to you I swear."_

_"No your not lying, but you are hiding something from me."_

_"Your not gonna let this go are you?"_

I smiled at her wickedly, _"No I'm not. For the past few days, I have been smelling smoke but nothing is on in the kitchen."_

Bernie's face fell, _"Someone has been having a bonfire. Don't worry about it ok, would you like me to stay the night?"_

_"Yes please, I would feel better if you are here."_

_"Ok, I'll get you settled in your house and then I will go back to my mother's house and get some clothes for me."_

_"Ok Bernie."_ I responded as we smiled at each other, after getting into my house and then Bernie went back to get some of her clothes.


	4. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is promoted at work.

It was six months later, I was living my new job and my friendship with Bernie was growing from strength to strength.

I would often have tea at her mom's house, Danielle was the perfect woman and a perfect mother to Bernie.

One night, I was having a drink with Bernie when I asked her a question; "Where is your father?" I said - noticing they were no pictures of Bernie or her dad.

"My dad was an abusive bully. He abused my mother and oftenly sexually assaulted her, one day (a week after a sexual assault), my mother found out she was pregnant with me. Rather than telling my dad, she packed up her stuff and came here and I was born in London." Bernie replied as I was shocked.

"I'm sorry Bernie, I didn't know." I said taking her hand into mine.

"It's ok, my mother has never kept that from me. I believe as she is my mother, plus the nightmares backed it up. My mother was terrified, and I knew it because I could feel it, so I would sleep in her bed with her." Stated Bernie as I picked up on what she said.

I thought about it, then I responded; "What do you mean that you felt your mother's terror?" I asked her as she avoided my question.

"More wine, Serena." She asked I nodded at her, from then on, I knew that Bernie wasn't telling me everything and that secrets were being kept private.

I was at work when my boss came in and told me that I had been promoted to do the 'Ask Serena' column and I loved it.

Accepting immediately, I was taken to my office at my work place 'The London's Bay Mirror'. A couple of days later, I got my first lot of letters and I went through them.

One letter got my eye, it was about a woman who looking for a way of her abusive relationship. Being in an abusive marriage myself, I knew what advice to give her and so I typed away my reply.

I showed it to my boss and he was impressed by it, "Looks like you have experience in that field Serena, well done." He said as I smiled, I still wasn't ready to open up but I confirmed his suspicions.

Afterwards, the woman contacted me (by phone) and she expressed her gratitude for my help and I accepted it.

Months went by and I was gaining more fans by the minute, one morning I arrived at work and my assistant pulled me to one side; "There is a Miss Wolfe waiting in your office." She said as I smiled.

"Thank you, erm I don't want any interruptions ok?" I responded as she smiled, "Sure." Ali said before I left to go to my office.


	5. Speaking With Bernie

I opened my office door and found Bernie sat on my sofa, smiling as I went inside and closed the door behind me.

Planting my bag and coat on the chair near my desk, I sat down next to Bernie and she smiled at me.

"Good morning Serena." Said Bernie which sent my heart into somersaults.

"Good morning to you too Bernie." I replied as she smiled at me.

Looking down, she asked me a question; "How are you?" I looked back up at her, "I'm ok thanks Bernie. Just a lot of fans, who love me and the fact that I am an advice columnist on domestic abuse and other things, I'm ok." I said as she smiled at me.

"Erm, my mother wants to know if you can come round to tea!" Asked Bernie as I smiled a little.

"I would love to, it was supposed to be movie night - but I've seen the movie." I responded as she smiled at me.

She continued on, "Yeah, I'll let mom know that you are coming for tea. Wait till you try her pudding, it's her speciality." I giggled as she kissed her fingers.

I could hear my tummy rumbling with hunger, I enjoyed and loved Danielle's cooking; "Stop it Bernie, your making me hungry." I giggled a little as a smile spreaded across her face.

"Why don't you tell me everything Bernie?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Bernie replied as I picked up on the fact, that she was answering a question with a question.

I shook my head, "I just feel that you don't tell me everything." I stated as her smile faded from view.

"Why pull me up on that subject, when you don't tell me everything." Bernie responded, her voice deepening a little and her domeeniar had changed.

I don't know why but I felt a little scared of her, I asked her to leave and she did. As I sat down at my desk, I put my head in my hands and just sighed.

Bernie was right, I didn't tell everything and yet I expected her to tell me everything. Sighing as I picked my phone and I got her number on my screen.

Trembling as I attempted to type a message, I put my phone down and got up out of my office; "Ali, is there any chance that you can get Miss Wolfe to give me a ring on my work number please?"

She smiled at me, "Of course I can, she left me her number once when you weren't here. I will ring her and asked her to give you a ring."

"Thank you." Returning to my office, I looked through my post and wrote my replies in the column.

In the afternoon, I was having my dinner when my phone bleeped with a text message. Chewing on my sandwich as I opened the text, it was from Bernie.

"Hi sorry about earlier, I got defensive. I'm currently in a meeting with my boss so I can't call you. Serena, you don't have to tell me everything if you don't feel comfortable, I respect you and your privacy. I am sorry, you are more than still welcome to come for tea xx." The text read as I swallowed and then I typed back.

"I'm sorry too, you shouldn't have to blurt out about your family. I appreciate you telling me about your dad and I respect you for that, it's just I feel that I am still learning more about you even though we have known each other for a while now. Anyway, see you later and I forgive you xx."

I sent the text and then there was a knock on the door, putting my dinner aside, I got up and answered the door.

"Serena?!" The man said, "Yes." I responded as he handed me a clipboard, "Sign here please." He asked nicely.

I signed the clipboard and he handed me a bouquet of gorgeous flowers, it was a mixture of my favourite flowers. I took them and closed the door behind me.

Placing the flowers on my window ledge (in the office), I noticed an envelope and I took it out, I opened it and took out a card - opening the card, I read the following words.

"Hope these cheer you up, I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I will pick you up at seven tonight, see you then xx - Bernie."

My heart swelled up with love, Bernie hadn't upset me at all she just scared me with her domeeniar but I truly loved how she tried to make it upto me.

Bernie is a lovely woman, and Danielle had definitely raised her right. Grabbing my phone from the sofa, I unlocked my phone and texted Bernie; "Thanks for the flowers, they are my favourites. See you later xx." I sent the text and two seconds later a response came through.

"Your welcome, see you later xx." Bernie said in the text and I smiled.


	6. An Evening With Bernie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena spends the entire evening with Bernie.

As I walked to my car, I was stalked by a woman who I came to recognise from the café. _"Why are you following me?"_ I asked her as I turned round to face her.

 _"Your in grave danger, you can't trust her. She isn't what she seems."_ She said as I quickly dismissed her and drove home.

I got a bath and slipped into some shorts and Minnie mouse t-shirt, taking my dirty clothes downstairs and putting them in the washer. I had just set it off, when a knock came at the front door. 

Setting the washer off, I walked from the kitchen through to the icing room and then I answered the door. Seeing Bernie stood there, made my heart melt, _"Hi Bernie."_ I said as she smiled at me.

 _"Hi, are you ok?"_ Bernie asked me, I shook my head and just burst into tears. She came in and hugged me tightly, her warm embrace made me feel very safe.

Calming down, I looked up at her; _"This waitress is following me and she told me that you can't be trusted and that your not who you seem."_ I explained as she stroked my hair.

 _"Serena, don't listen to her. Her mother and my mother are enemies and they have been enemies for as long as I can remember. They would do anything to discredit us to anyone who will even listen to her. As for being something I'm not, look I have a belly button and I am human."_ Bernie replied as I believed her.

Then we left and went to her mother's house for tea, I put the incident behind me, even Danielle reassured me with the same story that Bernie told me. I had no reason to doubt them, they were like any other normal family. They had jobs and had a lovely house.

At around eleven thirty pm, Bernie took my hand and led me outside in the back garden. Laying on the grass, I listened to Bernie; _"Watch the sky! Three, two, one."_ She said, just then the sky lit up brightly and I saw the most beautiful lights I had ever seen.

_"They are beautiful Bernie."_

_"They are Serena. No one has ever seen these lights before, except for you Serena."_ Bernie replied as I smiled - still watching the lights.

The evening was so magical, I didn't want to go home at all. Danielle let me stay over for the night, I just smiled and then Bernie took me upstairs to her bedroom. The bedding had been changed and the bed-set was gorgeous, Bernie went into the en suite bathroom and let me get changed in her room.

Afterwards, we climbed into her bed and just talked about all sorts. Bernie shared some of her childhood memories with me and even showed her photo album, as I looked through the pictures, Bernie was stunning as a teenager.

 _"You look stunning Bernie!"_ I said making her blush red.

 _"Thank you."_ Bernie responded sheepishly.

At quarter past three am (the following morning), we settled down and I snuggled upto Bernie. Feeling her body heat, I felt instantly warm which allowed me to safe.

At eleven thirty am, I was woken up by a need to pee. I gently got out of bed and popped to the toilet - after doing my business, I washed my hands and went back to the bedroom.

Climbing into bed, my phone bleeped and it was my boss; _"Remember its your day off as you have fully deserved it."_ I smiled at the text and my boss sent me another text, _"Sorry forgot to mention, you will be paid and you do have no time preference. This does include paid holidays and other things."_ Smiling even more, I replied back and then put my phone on the bed side table.

Snuggling back under the warm covers, I soon felt Bernie moving towards me and she placed a protective arm over my tummy. I just smiled before turning over and watching her sleep.

I wanted to tell her so much that I loved her, but I wasn't sure how she felt about me. But I decided that I will tell her, even if she didn't love me back (which I hardly doubted that she wouldn't love me back) but the nagging feeling was there.

Eventually, Bernie woke up and smiled at me; _"Good morning Bernie."_ I said as she stretched a little and smiled at me.

_"Good morning to you too. Have you been up long?"_

_"About ten fifteen minutes. It's my day off today and I was wondering if we could spend the day together, get to know each other that bit more."_ I responded sounding (almost) like an idiot.

Bernie pressed her finger against my lips, _"I would love that Serena."_ Said Bernie ever so softly and I smiled at her.


	7. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After (continusouly) smelling smoke, Serena goes for a walk in the forest and stumbles across a gathering.

It was three am, and for the 100th time of smelling smoke I decided to go for a walk in the forest. Sighing as I locked the door, I walked down the steps as people stared at me - some were whispering to each other and some just shook their heads.

Then a woman approached me; _"Go back home, your in grave danger. Don't let them get their claws into you, they aren't human."_ The woman said as I ignored her claims.

Bernie had already informed that people (in San Francisco) hated her and her mother - believing them to be witches, which Bernie instantly denied.

I turned back round to face them, angry at them for making up lies about the woman I love very deadly; _"If you all have a problem with Danielle and Bernie then leave San Francisco, because I will have no one talk about them in hurtful ways. They are human beings with feelings too and they are like us, they have jobs and they are a family."_ I just had no idea what came over me, I just felt so angry and I turned round and ran into the forest.

***Chanting in the distance***

I found a quiet spot to sit down and I just cried, with all of these feelings and emotions running around in my head, my love for Bernie was growing stronger. After wiping my eyes and pulling myself together, I got up and I was beginning to realise that I was drawn to Bernie.

She sweet, funny, kind and the perfect woman. There wasn't any faults in Bernie at all, she was mysterious which was what had attracted me to her in everything. I couldn't stand to hear or have anyone talk about the woman I love in horrible ways, Bernie knew when she was in the wrong and had always admitted that.

Even when she raised her voice at me and I got scared of her, she bought me flowers and my favourite chocolates - Bernie never ran away from her mistakes, well if she did try to run away from her mistakes, she wouldn't get very far as her mother stop her and talk sense into her daughter.

Chuckling to myself as I walked through the forest, I soon stopped in my tracks as I heard chanting in the distance. I followed it, though something telling me to go back but the pull of the chanting got stronger (and harder) to resist.

I came to a bush and hid behind it, I saw a circle of red creatures standing around a terrified woman. They were chanting something which I couldn't understand, just then I heard snarling behind me.

Turning around slowly, I saw a black wolf and I was terrified. Just then Bernie came of no where and stood in between me and the wolf, I watched as the wolf went for Bernie and they fought each other. However, I could hear more growling and snarling, which I put down to the wolf.

Only then I did hear a piercing cry, I looked at the wolf was dead. Bernie had killed the wolf, I looked at her and then noticed her eyes pure black; _"Bernie, wh...wh...why are your eyes black?"_ I asked her as she suddenly ran off into the distance, I followed her.

I came to a clearing in the middle of the forest, as I stood there in the moonlight - I heard whispers all around me and I couldn't understand them, (in the background) I heard the pericing screams and cries of animals. As the whispers continued, I was soon joined by the red creatures and for some reason they didn't attack me - in fact they were chanting as the whispers got louder and I fainted as it was overwhelming. 


	8. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument with Bernie. Serena reveals just how much she feels for Bernie, but will it be enough to bring them back together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah McLachlan's song 'I Love You' makes an appearance as Bernie and Serena reflect on their memories.

It was a couple of days later, when I woke up. I saw Bernie as she was wiping my forehead with a damp flannel. _"What happened Bernie?"_ I asked her as she rinse the flannel and then wiped my forehead again.

 _"You was in the forest and you fainted."_ Explained Bernie. I noticed that her eyes were Hazel brown again, which made me question what she was telling me. _"Your eyes were black, I saw you fight with a wolf. You ran off and I followed you."_ I asked her.

_"You hit your head Serena."_

_"Don't treat me like a child Bernie, I had enough of my abusive ex-husband doing to me and my abusive parents. So don't treat me like a child, when I am grown woman Bernie."_ I said as I felt myself getting angry.

 _"I'm not treating you like a child Serena, I'm trying to protect you."_ Responded Bernie as I had enough.

 _"That's it I'm going home, until you can stop treating me like a child and when you can start telling me the truth. I don't want to hear from you until you can start telling the truth, I love you Bernie, and I am not afraid of the truth."_ With that I left Danielle's house and walked back home.

As I entered my house, I closed the front behind me and walked into the kitchen - making myself a coffee, then I walked into the living room and sat on the window seat with my legs up. I couldn't stop thinking about Bernie, she was my everything and now she knew that I loved her.

Taking a few sips of my coffee, it started raining and I just stared into space as the song _'I Love You'_ \- by Sarah McLachlan plays over:

_I have a smile_   
_Stretched from ear to ear_   
_To see you walking down the road_

_We meet at the lights_   
_I stare for a while_   
_The world around us disappears_   
  
_It's just you and me_   
_On my island of hope_   
_A breath between us could be miles_   
  
_Let me surround you_   
_My sea to your shore_   
_Let me be the calm you seek_   
  
_Oh and every time I'm close to you_   
_There's too much I can't say_   
_And you just walk away_   
  
_And I forgot_   
_To tell you_   
_I love you_   
_And the night's_   
_Too long_   
_And cold here_   
_Without you_   
_I grieve in my condition_   
_For I cannot find the words to say I need you so_

***Bernie is seen crying by her mother***

_"Berenice?!"_ Danielle says as Bernie gets up and runs to her mother.

As they embrace into a cuddle, an emotional Bernie admits her true feelings. _"I love her mother! I love Serena so much."_ Danielle encourages her daughter to follow her heart, _"Follow your heart Bernie, wherever it leads you."_

Bernie nods, _"What about the truth mother? Can I tell her about us."_

Danielle smiles at her daughter, they hug again and Bernie decides it's finally time for Serena to know the truth.

  
_Oh and every time I'm close to you_   
_There's too much I can't say_   
_And you just walk away_   
  
_And I forgot_   
_To tell you_   
_I love you_   
_And the night's_   
_Too long_   
_And cold here_   
_Without you_

Serena has fell asleep from crying.


	9. Learning The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie finally opens up to Serena.

It was a couple of weeks later, when I had woken up with pain in my neck. I had definitely slept funny on my neck, sitting up I checked my phone but I had no recent texts from Bernie. Sighing, I put my hands over my face. 

Since our argument (a couple of weeks ago), I hadn't heard from Bernie and I was missing her terribly. I didn't even see her do her usual morning runs, I got out of bed and went to the window. I opened the curtains and my heart skipped a beat, I saw Bernie doing her morning runs and I was happy again.

Quickly, I ran downstairs and out of the front door and the following words came out of my mouth; _"Bernie wait!"_ I said as she stopped running and sprinted up the steps to me.

I met her half way and I just hugged her, I felt her lips grace my cheek softly and I didn't want to let her go.

_"I've missed you so much."_

_"I've missed you too Serena."_

Pulling away (but still keep a hold of her), I looked at her; _"Where have you been Bernie?"_

_"Away. I had to help my family with business, but I am gonna home and get changed then I'm gonna come back here and I am gonna sit you down and tell you everything. I love you too Serena."_

Smiling inevitably, I kissed her lips and she responded, when we broke for air I smiled at her; _"I'll be right here waiting for you Bernie."_ I let her go as she smiled at me.

I watched her sprint back down the steps, then she went to her mother's house. Sitting on the step with a hot coffee, I waited for Bernie, and fifteen minutes later I saw Bernie running back to my house.

We went into my house and I made a coffee for Bernie, then (as promised) she told me everything.

_"I'm a Demon-Goddess, I'm the Demon-Goodess of War. My mother Danielle is the Demon-Goodess of Death, and Maternal grandfather is a pure born and bred Demon-God, and he known as 'The Keeper of Souls'. Now I am half human with a human soul, and I have had girlfriends but all of them ended betraying us. That's why I kept you in the dark - not because I was treating you like a child, but I was protecting you especially from everyone around here. They twist people's minds and make them believe anything they are told, your stronger than them and they don't like it Serena._ ***pauses for a breath*** _They will do anything to turn you against me and my family."_

I quickly took her hands into mine, _"They won't turn me against you or your family Bernie, I love you."_

We smiled at each other and hugged.


	10. Learning More About Bernie

_"It's not always bad, because we do have the followers who wouldn't betray us. The people who betray us are never killed, more of, my grandfather sends them on a journey through their mistakes. If they learn from their mistakes, they are forgiven by my grandfather."_ Bernie said as I listened.

The more Bernie told me about her family, the more I became intrigued by her mysteriousness. _"What happens to the people who don't learn from their mistakes?"_ I asked her.

 _"They are turned into Demon minions by my grandfather. Like I said, no one is ever killed by us it's not us."_ Responded Bernie as I smiled a little.

After a while, Bernie got up and took my hand into hers; _"I want yo something Serena."_ Bernie stated as I stood up, and then she flipped me up onto her back and I held on tight.

Then she ran (at the speed of lightening) to the highest mountain she could find, as I held onto Bernie, I saw everything fly passed me as I smiled. Bernie stopped and I saw the mountain, it was in the shape of a strange object that didn't look like a mountain.

_"Be prepared!"_

_"For what?"_

_"My family! They know all about you and they have been dying (well not literally dying) to meet you Serena."_

_"Well then, take me to your leader."_

_"Don't let the Elder of Wisdom hear you say that."_

I smiled as she smiled back, then she ran again to the mountain and then she let me down gently. We walked through the hallway, coming to a main hall and Bernie opened the door.

 _"Ah daughter of Astareth, there you are. You missed the episode fight between your mother and a warrior."_ Angus (elder son of wisdom) says as he greets his family member.

Bernie smiled, _"Well knowing my mother, I would say that she won My Lord."_

 _"And as usual daughter of Astareth you would be right."_ He said as they giggled, then he noticed me.

_"And who is your friend daughter of Astareth?"_

_"This is my girlfriend, Serena Campbell My Lord."_ Bernie replied.

He took my hand with my permission, I didn't seem to be afraid of him at all; _"A mortal. A mortal with so much raged and anger running through her veins."_ He told me as I looked at him.

 _"I want them to hurt, for everything that they have put me through since my birth. I want revenge!"_ I said to him - not knowing what had come over me.

He placed his hand on my cheek, feeling nothing but warmth from his palm, he spoke to me; _"Revenge you shall have Serena, but not now. Bigger things are in place at the moment, but you shall be protected by us."_ I nodded at him, I knew in my own mind that I wasn't ready to face Tom, Coreena or Edward.

The pain was still raw and I needed to heal before I took my revenge, I looked for a moment and then I responded; _"What came over me?"_

 _"Truth Serena. The only one of our missing family member - The Demon-Goodess of Truth. You are welcome to stay here with the daughter of Astareth."_ He said before leaving us be.

Bernie took me to her bedroom, I let her hold me as I thought about my past and how much I wanted revenge. But in order to get revenge (on those who hurt me) I needed first of all to heal from it, an then I would be ready for my revenge.

I fell asleep in Bernie's arms, I dreamt about us (me and Bernie). I knew I was safe where I was and I wasn't going to lose that safeness that I had.


	11. Relationship With Bernie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena become a couple, but Bernie still feels protective of Serena.

***Four Months Later***

Bernie and I were now a couple, though the neighbours didn't like it. Some of them kept telling me that I was doomed but I ignored them, Bernie is my girlfriend and I love her, and no one was gonna separate us.

We haven't had sex yet, as Bernie put it off. It was as if, Bernie couldn't lose control of herself. I knew about her Superhuman Strength, as she had massive biceps, which made me melt whenever I stroked her arm.

Bernie had silky smooth skin, which was soft to the touch. We had many laughs and Bernie even told me about her and her family, and that they hunt for prey. Their diet seemed to unsettle my stomach, but Bernie reassured me that she can survive on human food too.

We went home, as Bernie had moved in with me. We were happy and no one was gonna spoil our happiness, Danielle was even happy for us and she was respectful too.

In a way, Danielle acted like a mom towards me, she would protect me from strangers and she would give me space when I needed it. Even when my nightmares started up again, she would hold me in her arms and just comforted me.

One time, I spilt coffee on her shirt after I tripped over the washing basket. I started shaking as I immediately thought back to Coreena just giving me a beating and apart of me believed that Danielle would do the same.

Instead, she came over to me and I coward from her. She pulled me into her arms and cuddled me, immediately I felt safe and I apologised to her but she said it was ok and she could wash her shirt again. I could tell from her tone of voice that she was telling the truth and there wasn't a hint of anger or upset in her voice.

I wrapped my arms around her, and just cried in her arms. I never had this kind of affection from Coreena she just hated me and abused me, and now Danielle was showing me affection - loving affection and I wasn't going to lose it. So I clung to this affection and held on with all of my might.

However, Danielle stroked my hair and kissed my cheek, as a mother would do when comforting her child. I wasn't Danielle's child biologically, but that didn't bother Danielle at all. She knew I was upset and I needed a motherly comfort, so naturally her instincts kicked in and she held me in her arms.

Kissing my cheek and rubbing my back, _"Don't ever let me go please Danielle."_ I said before sniffing.

 _"I'm always here for you Serena. If you need me, just come to me ok? My door is always open, and so will be my arms."_ Danielle replied as she kept a hold of me.

After a while, she picked me up and carried me into the living room, I didn't want to leave her arms, so she sat on the sofa with me sitting on her lap and she held me close. I snuggled into her and just stayed there, I realised that by bonding with Danielle, I was beginning to heal from the pain. I didn't bother to fight it, I was beginning to love Danielle as my mother and I wasn't going to change that at all.


	12. Marrying Bernie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena tie the knot and go on a long honeymoon.

***Wedding Day***

It's the day of mine and Bernie's wedding, six months ago she proposed to me in the most romantic way possible. That evening was magical an gorgeous, it was even rememberable and I absolutely fell deeper in love with Bernie. 

While planning the wedding, I asked Danielle if she could walk me down the aisle, and I was absolutely delighted when she said yes. Everything was set from the wedding, and Danielle even bought us a cottage in the country side - should we want to escape to the country side for a bit.

As I sat down, I let Danielle do my hair and I couldn't stop smiling. Afterwards, everyone got into position and I held onto Danielle's arm. When the music played, Danielle walked me down the aisle as the Family of Demon-Gods smiled and bowed their heads as I smiled.

Bernie turned around and saw me, she dressed beautifully in a lovely floral white print dress. Then we reached Bernie and Danielle bowed her head at me, which I just smiled, I understood that I was a new member of the family and they were being respectful.

Then the head Priest of the Family, spoke about us but me and Bernie couldn't keep our eyes off of each other. As we held hands, the priest cupped our hands with his own hands. He chanted, asking the elders of their family to smile down and bless the union of me and Bernie.

Before letting go of our hands, he tied a rope around our hands and put some of the Spring water from the eternal spring of the Family on our hands - blessing the marriage and putting a protection field on our union which was to protect the marriage from the enemies.

Bernie and I just smiled at each other, then we kissed as the family cheered and clapped. The priest then asked me to kneel before Danielle, which I did and then she kneeled before me, the priest put his hands on our heads and blessed us. I knew why he did that and it didn't bother me at all, I loved Danielle as my mother and she loved me as her daughter - regardless of biology.


	13. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena go on a seven week honeymoon.

After the wedding reception, Bernie and I went on our honeymoon to Spain. Danielle promised to look after mine and Bernie's house, which I dearly thanked her for. We arrived in Spain and just held hands, people could tell that we were newly weds.

We booked into a hotel and just laid together on the bed, I looked over at Bernie and she was more beautiful than ever. We went out for dinner, as we waited for dinner Bernie got up and started dancing to a song. I just laughed and giggled, before she pulled me up and I started dancing with her - after an energetic dance, our dinner came and we sat down to eat.

 _"Where did you learn dance, babe?"_ I asked rather curious.

Bernie smiled at me, _"My mother taught me. When I was little, I used to go these dancing shows and my mother was a famous dancer. Well I didn't know that at the time, I would be confused when people would come upto my mother and she would sign pieces of papers."_ She replied while remembering it.

 _"Is your mom still a dancer then?"_ I responded as she shook her head.

 _"No. My mother ended up quitting, from what I remember - my mother was angry when she found out that someone had touched me, where they wasn't suppose to. I was older enough to understand (back then), that where that guy touched me was wrong and I told my mother about it. A friend of hers (my mother) had backed me up and my mother stopped dancing after that, even though she was offered money (which she told me was to buy her silence), she still quit."_ Bernie responded as I reached for her hand.

She smiled a little, cupping her hand into mine. We had our dinner and our pudding, afterwards we went back to the hotel and bought a bottle of Shariaz from the bar. Then we went upto our room, however we had a bath together and then we kissed passionately. Smiling at each other as we laid on the bed together, I let Bernie climb on top of me and we kissed again.

*************************

The following morning, I woke up and Bernie wasn't there; _"Babe!"_ I called out as I looked around the room and I saw bits and pieces of the bed board all over the room. Raising an eyebrow as I looked at the mess, _"Someone really let go last night!"_ I muttered to myself as I swung the blanket off of me and put my dressing gown on, heading into the bathroom. I stood at the sink and noticed my hair was in a right mess, dismissing it as I to touched my skin and begins to have flashbacks of my first night of passion with my wife.

However, Bernie appears behind Serena;

 _"How bad is it?"_ Bernie said out of the blue, as I jumped out of my skin. _"For fuck sake Bern, don't sneak up on me like that!"_ I responded.

Bernie wasn't smiling, _"How badly hurt are you?"_ She asked again. _"I'm fine Bernie."_ I replied.

Then Bernie turned me to the mirror and pulled my dressing gown to reveal a bruise on my shoulder blade. _"That is nothing Bernie."_ I said pulling my dressing gown back up as Bernie walked out of the bathroom and I quickly followed her.

 _"Bernie, it's ok."_ I said as we held hands. _"I trust you baby, and I know that you won't hurt me ok."_ I said as Bernie burst into tears and I gave her a cuddle. We decided to stay in and just be with each other, we played chess and I won the game. We played twister and got tangled with each other, we would just collapse in heaps of laughter and we kissed passionately.

One morning (three weeks later), Bernie woke up and left me a note - explaining that she had gone to get something. Knowing who Bernie was, made me know that she was out hunting as she would get hungry. I woke up that morning (without a care in the world), I stayed in my nightwear and made myself some breakfast. As I sat down, I ate my bacon sandwhich and looked around - just before taking a third bite in my sandwhich, I paused and then I ran to the toilet. Throwing up the bacon sandwhich, then Bernie returned and I passed it off as my monthly.

Fearing that I may have caught a bug, Bernie stayed with me and even refused to go hunting as she didn't want anything to happen to me while she was out hunting. I couldn't help but love her more, so I gave her a kiss and smiled at her, we stayed in the hotel and I slept more than anything. I always knew that Bernie was next to me, she would stroke my hair tenderly and hold my hand.


	14. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena return home, unaware of the following events.

***Four weeks later***

Waking up in Bernie's arms, I smiled at her and I leaned up to kiss her lips. Responding to me, I smiled and stopped to looked at her - we were heading home today and we got dressed and packed up our suitcase. When we got to the reception, Bernie gave the receptionist some money and apologised, he was confused and then we went to the airport, I chewed on chewing gum to help ease my stomach. I was still throwing up but it had calmed down, when we got home to London - Bernie told her mother about my tummy and she disappeared into her kitchen.

I sat down on the sofa, then Danielle returned from the kitchen with a cup and she passed it to me. _"Here drink this Serena. It will help."_ She said as I always trusted Danielle, I nodded before drinking the liquid and it was gorgeous. Drinking it all as my tummy felt massively better, after drinking I did a loud burp - which I excused myself as Bernie and her mother just laughed. I did feel embarrassed but not as much, I just laughed it off and then went for a lie down with Bernie.

********************

The following week, I returned to work and my tummy was feeling much better. Whenever I felt sick, Danielle gave me the drink and it really helped with my sickness, even Danielle believed that I had caught a bug. Rather than being hospitalized, I trusted Danielle and she helped a lot. I did find that I was sleeping a lot more, which Danielle said was my body's way of fighting off the bug, and of course, I had no reason to doubt her at all. When I was at home, Danielle helped me with writing my paper whenever I was too tired and she would read me the letters from my fans.

I would smile, as she wrote my reply in my exact words and I was grateful, afterwards she would leave me to sleep and she would kiss my forehead tenderly. Anyway, I was sat in my office when I came across a letter from a woman and I read it. I was angered, the woman was pulling my mother-in-law down and all the hateful things (she was saying) towards my mother-in-law was wrong and very hurtful to me. Danielle made me feel safe again and was very helpful, even when I began to have nightmares and she stayed with me.

My mind was made up, I wrote my reply and then showed it to my boss. She wasn't surprised at my reply, as she read the letter and she let me print it. My reply was _**"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE. ESPECIALLY MY MOTHER-IN-LAW."**_ After printing my reply, my phone rang and I answered it - _"Hello."_ I said as a female voice responded, _"I'm coming for you bitch!"_ I quickly slammed my phone down, it was Coreena and I looked out of my office window.

Trembling as I called Danielle for help, just then she fire transported in and I hugged her, as she held me in her arms. I told her that Coreena had phoned me and she protected me immediately. _"Your coming to live with me for a bit ok."_ I nodded in agreement, I still wasn't ready to face them and with my tummy still playing up, I just wanted to be with Danielle and her father, also Bernie too.

We went home and I told Bernie about what was happening, immediately she protected me too and so did her grandfather. At tea time, Danielle told me about the reply in the newspaper and I looked at her, _"Your my family now, I love you as my mother-in-law. Well I love you as my mommy."_ I admitted to her as she smiled at me, _"I love you as my daughter."_ Danielle responded as I got up and sat on her knee, we shared a cuddle.


	15. Stabbing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena begins to experience stabbing pains in her stomach.

***The Family Meeting***

I was at work when Bernie fire transported in, immediately I closed the door and then I looked at her; _"What's wrong Bernie?"_ I asked her, knowing that Bernie wouldn't fire transport into my office without a serious reason. Swallowing as she looked at me, _"Our family has requested a meeting and they would like it if you came with me and mother."_ Bernie replied as I was surprised.

 _"Ok just give two minutes and I will be back."_ I left my office and explained to my boss that I had a family emergency, she let me go and then I returned to my office. After locking the door, I held Bernie's hand as she fire transported us to our mother's house - then we all left for the mountain. Upon arriving, I immediately got stabbing pains in my tummy and I screamed _"MUMMY HELP!"_ She came to me straight away and held me in her arms, I cried as the pain got worse. Then I saw a woman approaching us, and she placed her hand on my tummy - quickly pulling away; _"Can't be?"_ The woman said as mummy looked at her.

 _"Gran! What is it?"_ Mommy asked her grandma, who looked at her and then got up. Walking to my grandfather and they were speaking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying and then everything went black. However, I woke up and Bernie was holding my hand, I tried to sit up but my tummy still killed with pain. _"Shush baby, it's ok. Just lay down and relax."_ Bernie said to me as I did as I was told too.

 _"What's happening to me Bernie"_ I asked her in response. _"I am not sure. Mother is not telling me anything at the moment, but we suspect that this isn't a bug."_ I looked at her, _"It's not my appendix is it? Because they haven't been removed yet."_ I replied sounding even more terrified than before. Bernie held me in her arms and she kissed my forehead and stroked my back to comfort me.

Meanwhile, the family was in a meeting; _"This is impossible grandma."_ Angus says to his grandma, who agrees with him. _"I know Angus, but it's true. Danielle showed me the scans and it's true."_ Elizabeth responded as The Devil and his daughter entered the family room, _"Serena is pregnant with Bernie's child, and not even Bernie knows this."_ Danielle says as the family is entirely shocked.


	16. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the family try to work out how Serena conceived her and Bernie's child, Danielle tells Serena and Bernie.

As the family struggle to accept the recent news, that Serena is pregnant with Bernie's child. Danielle decides to tell her daughters about the pregnancy. _"Pregnant?!"_ Me and Bernie said at the same time, it was hard to process but everything made sense. The sickness and the recent stabbing pains I had endured - well still enduring. Bernie went white as a sheet, while I was still in shock of how it could have happened. Danielle left us alone so we could talk about it.

 _"When did this...baby begin?"_ Rebekah asks Danielle. _"When?"_ She responded.

  
Rebekah looked at her. Danielle looked back at her.

_"Quite."_

  
_"That's private isn't it Rebekah. Their business, they didn't put up a balloon with the title 'We Are Having Sex' written on it did they."_

_"Could Serena have conceived the child before?"_

_"No I don't think so."_

_"You don't sound so sure Danielle."_

_"That's because I don't understand myself Rebekah how this could have happened."_

_"Did Serena conceive the child before she met Bernie?"_

_"No because Bernie wasn't even there when Serena was in an abusive relationship. She moved here to London, she met Bernie and they gradually fell in love. They started a relationship, but decided to wait before having sex, so technically the first time they slept together was on their w....."_

_"Was on their what Danielle?!"_

_"On their wedding night Rebekah."_

The family suddenly realised when the conception had taken place, they looked at that night and saw that an eclipse had happened that night.


	17. Serena's Strange Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is now three months pregnant, and is looking worse for wear as the pregnancy takes a massive toll on her mortal body. Also she begins to exhibit very strange food cravings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies guys, I have a new tablet and I have been breaking it in (so to speak). I am now back writing chapters, also I think I may have a muse I don't know. Maybe the new tablet is my muse hehe, enjoy this chapter.
> 
> This is gonna be a gruesome chapter, if your tummy is easily unsettled - then please do not read this chapter. Please feel free to skip by it.

(So where were we?!! Oh Yeah)

Serena is now three months pregnant with her and Bernie's child, recently she looked into the mirror and she broke down - she had never looked more worse for wear since she became pregnant. Serena's skin was really pale, she could even see her bones popping out of her skin. _"I look mortifying and death warmed up!"_ The brunette thought to herself, as she looked at her baby bump, Serena even began to develop dark blue/purple bruises on her body - which Danielle explained was the fact that Serena is carrying a half soulless creature within her and because she is mortal, the pregnancy is taking a toll on her body.

However, Serena stayed with Danielle and Bernie, she asks Danielle to keep visitors away and she agrees. Bernie stayed with Serena to help her, as Serena became weak from the pregnancy and was a lot more tired than usual. One morning, Serena woke up and her pulse was weaker than usual, so Bernie fire transported them downstairs and Bernie told her mother what was wrong. Danielle went into the kitchen, and returned to the living room - Serena saw the carton and took an immediate liking to it. _"Can I have that Please mommy?"_ She asked as Bernie looked at her, _"This will help the baby. It's animal blood Serena!"_ Danielle replied to Serena.

The brunette shook her head - indicating that she wasn't bothered what it was, she was hungry and so was her baby. At this point, nothing was fazing Serena and she knew in her own mind that she wouldn't normally drink something that she didn't like, but that had gone out of the window the moment she found out she was pregnant. So Danielle sat beside Serena and gave her the carton which had a straw so Serena could drink the blood easier, upon Serena drinking the animal blood - Danielle checked on her pulse and her pulse got stronger as the baby and Serena fed on the blood.

From then on, Serena drank the animal blood and became stronger because of it. Though her physical appearance never changed, Serena was helped by Bernie to get in and out of the bath - as Danielle remained downstairs. One afternoon, Serena was sat on the sofa as Bernie came in and sat on the table (in front of the sofa). They smiled at each other, however, Bernie hears something and touches Serena's bump; _"It's ok sweetheart. Mommy is gonna be fine, I promise."_ Serena raised an eyebrow in confusion, _"What was all that about babe?"_

 _"Sorry babe. The baby is worried for you, she knows that she is hurting you and she doesn't mean to hurt you."_ Bernie responded as Serena picks up on the 'She'.

_"She?"_

_"Just a hunch babe."_ Said Bernie with a wink and Serena smiled. Just a little after eight, Serena woke up and followed a enchanting smell. Holding onto the walls as she walked into the kitchen, she saw a plate full of bloody pork liver and she went to it. Serena has had pork liver before, but it was always cooked - but this was a smell that had enchanted her mortal senses and her mouth watered like never before. Perching herself on the chair, Serena pulled the plate towards her and as quick as lightening, she picked up at least three-four pieces and ate them. The taste of the blood coating her mouth with ease as it slid down her throat, the brunette found that the pork liver was beginning to have an affect on her but she was hungry and the need to make sure that her unborn baby was properly looked after - overtook her senses and she kept eating the bloody pork liver.

Once the plate was empty, the brunette burped loudly and giggled to herself; _"That was absolutely delicious."_ She said to herself as the baby kicked which she felt, Serena wiped her mouth clean and returned to the sofa. Immediately she fell asleep happy and contented.


	18. Serena Knows The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the baby continues to grow rapidly, Serena begins to realise the truth.

_"Your gonna be fine Serena."_

_"Don't patronise me Bernie. I know what is gonna happen and I don't want to be kept in the dark about it either."_

Bernie felt upset, so she left the bedroom and went out for a bit. _"Bernie, I'm sorry. Please stay."_ The brunette begged her wife as she left the bedroom and left the house, Serena burst into tears as she knew that Bernie was trying to protect her and the thought of losing Serena completely filled Bernie with pain and dread. Serena was the first woman, who Bernie truly felt happy with and she wanted to protect her wife - even if it meant shielding Serena from the true fate of what will happen to her, after the birth of their child. However, Danielle came in to see Serena, who just wrapped her weak arms around her mommy and just hugged her.

_"I know I'm going to die mommy."_

_"Shush baby, I won't let that happen to you I swear."_

Sniffing, Serena pulled her head up (even though it put pressure on her weakened spine), looking at her mommy - the following words came out of her mouth; _"How about if I became a Demon-Goddess mommy?"_ She asked as Danielle stopped stroking her hair and looked down at her daughter.

_"I don't know baby. I will have a chat with the family ok."_

_"Ok mommy. I want to be with Bernie forever, I can't be with her if I am dead mommy."_

_"I know baby. I will see what I can do ok."_

_"Ok mommy."_

_"Good girl baby. Rest now baby, go to sleep and before you know it Bernie will be home."_

_"I hope so mommy. I didn't mean to have a go at her, she loves me and I love her so much."_

_"I know you do baby. Go to sleep and rest."_

Mommy sang me to sleep with a lullaby;

Danielle sings Mrs Brown's lullaby to Serena:

_Loola-Bye, oh, Loola Bye_   
_My lovely Loola moon_   
_Tip-toe by where my babies lie_   
_In your tiny silver shoon_   
_Will you guard, will you keep_   
_Will you watch over please_   
_My wee ones, my lambkins_   
_My sweet chick-a-chick-a-dees_   
_Loola-Bye, oh, Loola-Bye..._   
_In your tiny silver shoon._

With that I was asleep in no time, mommy laid me down and wrapped me up warm as I slept. After a while, I woke up just as Bernie came into our bedroom and I held my arms out to her - smiling as she walked over and picked me up so she could hold me in her arms. Feeling her warm skin against mine, I fell back to sleep as she stroked my hair and she kept a hold of me.

 _"I love you too Serena, and I won't let you die ok. Your my world now along with our baby and I will always be here to protect you."_ She said to me softly as I smiled in my sleep.


	19. A Prophecy Is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting the family, Danielle discovers a prophecy by her deceased family member, Anastacia.

It wasn't long now before I was to give birth to mine and Bernie's baby. I was eight months pregnant and I could barely stand on my own, so Danielle and Bernie helped me as much as they could. The cravings kept happening, also I was beginning to make promises to my baby - that I would never abandon my baby nor would I ever hurt my baby. My baby was innocent, just as was I once - until my innocence was snatched away from me. This made me more determined to keep my baby away from Tom, Coreena and Edward, the only nana this baby needed, was Danielle (my adopted mommy).

After arriving at the mountain, mommy and Bernie took me to the bedroom and Bernie stayed with me - as mommy was summoned by grandfather to a family meeting. I am apart of the family now, but mommy said that this meeting was not to involve me - this was due to the fact that something had been found out by the family and before telling me, they needed to make mommy aware of it. I sighed with a smile, as mommy kissed my forehead and promised to be back as soon as she could - then she left the bedroom as I looked at Bernie.

***Danielle is told of the prophecy***

_"What my dear Angus did Anastacia speak of before she did?"_ Danielle asked him as he looked at his grandmother, Elizabeth.

 _"Our family member, Anastacia, spoke of a mortal child with a painful past becoming one of us. Becoming the new Demon-Goddess of Truth, to rule by our side as we regain control back over the Earth."_ Angus responded as Danielle looked at him.

_"So the story told to me by my father was true. Anastacia died shortly after foretelling a prophecy regarding my adopted daughter, Serena is dying from the stress of the pregnancy. I fear, that she may give birth anytime now. Serena wants to know if she can become one of us, she knows she is loved by us as her family and that will protect her from evil."_

_"We will always be there to protect her Danielle."_ Elizabeth says as Angus stands up.

_"Serena will always have our protection Danielle. When the time comes, you may use the venom (which only you possess) as a Demon-Goddess, to turn Serena into a Demon-Goddess - but."_

_"But what Angus?"_

_"But only when Serena has taken her final breath, should you bite her transferring the venom into her body. Then you must place her body into a cocoon of a priest of the flesh and use a priestess of the blood to release Serena of any mortal heritage. Once this is done, you must use our family's blood (as one) to release her from the cocoon so she will arise as the Demon-Goddess of Truth."_

Danielle nodded at Angus and returned to Bernie and Serena's bedroom, she tells of the plan and Serena is happy. Danielle holds Serena in her arms as Bernie smiles and then wraps her arms around her wife and their mother.


	20. Serena's Rebirth Trilogy (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy is seen when Serena gives birth to her and Bernie's child, but tragedy strikes when she dies in her mommy's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna a short chapter, as the next chapter is part two to this chapter.

It was a couple of days later, when I went into labour at the mountain. Though eight months pregnant, the baby broke my back as I reached down for the carton and I fell to my knees (which broke upon impact with the fall). Mommy carried me to the bedroom, as Bernie grabbed the towels and the pain tore through my body. I cried as mommy stroked my hair and face - when Bernie returned with the towels, my waters broke but I couldn't deliver the baby naturally - so mommy had to bite through my tummy to penetrate the second sac which the baby was in.

Once that was done, mommy reached into my tummy and pulled the baby out (not literally). I felt the pain disappear as I remained weak and I caught a glance of the baby, which was crying for me. As I reached my arm to touch the baby, my suddenly went limp as everything went black and I saw a bright light. I looked at it but stepped back from it, it was gonna take me to Heaven so I would never see my baby again nor my mommy or Bernie. I appeared back in the bedroom, I saw my lifeless body on the bed as mommy tried to wake me up but was unsuccessful, I saw Bernie with our baby but I didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl.

Just as I walked around the bed to see what mommy was doing, I was shocked when she started to bite my lifeless body all over and the bite marks appeared on my spirit body; _"What is mommy doing to me?"_ I wondered as she stopped biting my lifeless body and then she placed her hands on my body and disappeared with it. As I watched Bernie with our child, I was missing her terribly and I wanted to hold our baby so much - nothing Bernie could do would calm the baby down and it broke my heart, I disappeared to go and find mommy but I couldn't find her at all. Something told me that everything was gonna be fine and that I would be reunited with my baby, my wife and my mommy.

To be continued.......


	21. Serena's Rebirth Trilogy (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Danielle prepares Serena for her rebirth back into the world, Tom and Coreena return along with Edward as they strive to save Katrina (Tom and Coreena's daughter) from the Followers of Satan.
> 
> Part two to Serena Gives Birth and Dies.

***Previously on Serena's Baby***

_"We will always be there to protect her Danielle."_

_"Don't patronise me Bernie. I know what is gonna happen and I don't want to be kept in the dark about it either."_

_"That's because I don't understand myself Rebekah how this could have happened."_

_"Could Serena have conceived the child before?"_

_"They think I'm a witch."_

_"Are you?"_

_"What!"_

_"A witch."_

_"No, I'm not Serena."_

***distant screaming***

_"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Serena."_

_"Hi. I'm your doctor, and you will make a full recovery."_

_Is there anything I should know Bernie?"_

_"Like what!"_

_"What that red creature was?"_

_"I don't know what you are talking about Serena."_

_"No your not lying, but you are hiding something from me."_

_"What do you mean that you felt your mother's terror?"_

_"Hope these cheer you up, I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I will pick you up at seven tonight, see you then xx - Bernie."_

***Chanting in the distance***

I came to a clearing in the middle of the forest, as I stood there in the moonlight - I heard whispers all around me and I couldn't understand them, (in the background) I heard the pericing screams and cries of animals. As the whispers continued, I was soon joined by the red creatures and for some reason they didn't attack me - in fact they were chanting as the whispers got louder and I fainted as it was overwhelming.

_"You was in the forest and you fainted."_

_"You hit your head Serena."_

_"Don't treat me like a child Bernie, I had enough of my abusive ex-husband doing to me and my abusive parents. So don't treat me like a child, when I am grown woman Bernie."_

_"Berenice?!"_

_"I love you Bernie"_

_"I love her mother! I love Serena so much."_

***Wedding Day***

Bernie and I just smiled at each other, then we kissed as the family cheered and clapped. The priest then asked me to kneel before Danielle, which I did and then she kneeled before me, the priest put his hands on our heads and blessed us. I knew why he did that and it didn't bother me at all, I loved Danielle as my mother and she loved me as her daughter - regardless of biology.

_"Pregnant?!"_

_"No because Bernie wasn't even there when Serena was in an abusive relationship. She moved here to London, she met Bernie and they gradually fell in love. They started a relationship, but decided to wait before having sex, so technically the first time they slept together was on their w....."_

_"Was on their what Danielle?!"_

_"On their wedding night Rebekah."_

_"It's ok sweetheart. Mommy is gonna be fine, I promise."_

_"What was all that about babe?"_

_"Sorry babe. The baby is worried for you, she knows that she is hurting you and she doesn't mean to hurt you."_

_"She?"_

_"Just a hunch babe."_

_"I know I'm going to die mommy."_

_"Ok mommy. I want to be with Bernie forever, I can't be with her if I am dead mommy."_

_"I know baby. I will see what I can do ok."_

_"Ok mommy."_

_"Good girl baby. Rest now baby, go to sleep and before you know it Bernie will be home."_

_"What my dear Angus did Anastacia speak of before she did?"_

_"Our family member, Anastacia, spoke of a mortal child with a painful past becoming one of us. Becoming the new Demon-Goddess of Truth, to rule by our side as we regain control back over the Earth."_

_"So the story told to me by my father was true. Anastacia died shortly after foretelling a prophecy regarding my adopted daughter, Serena is dying from the stress of the pregnancy. Serena wants to know if she can become one of us, she knows she is loved by us as her family and that will protect her from evil."_

_"Serena will always have our protection Danielle. When the time comes, you may use the venom (which only you possess) as a Demon-Goddess, to turn Serena into a Demon-Goddess - but."_

_"But what Angus?"_

_"But only when Serena has taken her final breath, should you bite her transferring the venom into her body. Then you must place her body into a cocoon of a priest of the flesh and use a priestess of the blood to release Serena of any mortal heritage. Once this is done, you must use our family's blood (as one) to release her from the cocoon so she will arise as the Demon-Goddess of Truth."_

_"What is mommy doing to me?"_

Tom and his wife, Coreena, along with Tom's younger brother, Edward try to rescue Tom and Coreena's daughter, Katrina - who has been chosen as a sacrifice (by Demon-Goddess of Death, Danielle and Danielle's father, Satan that will bring about the return of the Demon-Goddess of Truth, presumably Danielle's past life, Callisto. When Coreena confronts Danielle she discovers that the Demon-Goddess of Truth is in fact Danielle's adopted daughter, Serena Wolfe (formerly Serena Campbell).

Outside Ares' temple, lightning strikes from the centre of a pulsing light and thunder is heard as Bernie emerges from the vortex (having travelled back through time to help her mother and grandfather with saving Serena, and also ensuring that Serena survives the abusive marriage with Edward) - with the motivation on her mind to make sure that her wife, Serena is reborn at the precise time.

Meanwhile, Tom and Coreena are secretly witnessing a strange ceremony in which their daughter, Katrina is about to be sacrificed. After a large clay mask is placed over her head, Katrina is lifted high in the air on poles and suspended over a bowl. Werfner (the first head priest to the Temple of Danielle), is leading the ritual in front of a gathering of disciples, is just about to kill Katrina when Coreena sends her knife flying, slicing through the shaft of his spear. Tom yells for his daughter to follow him but Katrina doesn't move.

As Coreena flies into the midst of the crowd and tries to fight her way to her daughter, Katrina and a priest named Janiclea are taken away by two burly men. Coreena pursues them into the woods and after fending off an attack, but is angered to see Danielle standing over the fallen body of Janiclea. She has slit his throat with a dagger. Blowing Coreena a kiss, she suddenly disappears with her victim.

Danielle returns to a secret location, where her daughter Serena lies in a coma as the transformation begins to take affect. Kissing Serena's forehead lightly, she whispers a message in her ear and then she wraps the priest of the flesh's flesh around her daughter, as Serena's body moves into a cocoon position. Danielle stays with her daughter and protects her from Tom and Coreena. Bernie fire transports in and tells her mother that everything is in place, including Serena surviving the abusive marriage and meeting Bernie. Mother and daughter smile at each other, as Serena hears them talking.

Meanwhile, Coreena returns to Tom and Edward, and begins the dangerous search for Katrina, who they now believe is one of Danielle's worshippers. Along the way, Ares tries unsuccessfully to forge an alliance with Coreena, warning her that Danielle has already gotten her claws into Serena, and she will do so with Katrina, should Katrina fall for the lies of the Antichrist. The group of disciples has now relocated and the ceremony of sacrifice is about to begin again. Katrina goes off to prepare herself and returns wearing the mask and robes.

But when Werfner moves in to kill her with his spear, he is met with resistance and it turns out that Coreena is really the one behind the mask. As she heads for the woods, fighting off the disciples, the ground suddenly explodes in front of her and Danielle appears. The two women battle it out until Ares intervenes. 

Later, when Coreena and Tom learn that their daughter has no idea who Danielle is, Coreena comes to the shocking realization that her daughter is preparing to be sacrificed for the rebirth of Serena Wolfe (who Coreena realises is Serena Campbell - the child she disowned and abused for years), Coreena also realises that Danielle has adopted Serena and is hiding her from them. Despite her parents' protests, Katrina is convinced that Serena is the saviour of the world. Coreena and Tom are determined to keep the truth (about Serena being their daughter) from Katrina. Coreena starts pondering ways to use Serena's mortal side against her, Edward begins organizing a huge army. Tom tries keep Katrina out of her blind allegiance to Serena and he finally admits to his daughter that Serena is his and Coreena's firstborn daughter - making Serena and Katrina sisters. However Katrina is full of rage, upon being told that Serena is her older sister and she becomes angry that this was kept from her all these years.

Meanwhile, Danielle and Werfner are in the cave of the Sister Peaks, the place with Serena — who is still in a cocoon stage — is to be reborn. It soon becomes clear to Coreena, that Danielle is protecting Serena. Coreena manages to find the cave and demands that Danielle turns over the cocoon. However, Danielle now knowing just how much Coreena really does hate Serena - declines to hand Serena (who Danielle names as her 'baby') over to Coreena. The pair end up in a fight, with Danielle almost being tricked into using her powers within the cave. After Coreena runs out of the cave, she stops as Danielle taunts her over hating a child who never asked to be born in the first place - but still she (Serena) eventually gained a loving mother in Danielle.

When forms a fireball, she throws it at Coreena who deflects it with a shield and it hits another shield which hits the rocks - which fall down and trap Danielle under the rocks, this is in order for Coreena to get Danielle out of the way so she has a clear shot at Serena. But just as Coreena is about to destroy Serena once and for all, Bernie suddenly fire transports in and uses her telekinetic abilities to send Coreena flying backwards into the wall, just then Coreena gets to her feet and runs towards Bernie and the cocoon - Bernie places her hand on the cocoon and quickly fire transports out taking the cocoon with her to the halls of Satan. When Coreena returns to Tom and Katrina, she tells them that she saw a blonde woman (Bernie) taking the cocoon to the Halls of Satan, the three take off to find Satan and the cocoon - unaware of the immense power that lies ahead of them.

Meanwhile, Serena begins to emit a low wailing sound which gradually builds in intensity - as Bernie strives to protect her wife at all costs. Werfner hears it and heads off to complete his mission. Katrina also hears it and warns her parents and her uncle that Danielle's disciples are coming. Soon, a line of disciples appears — old men, women and children, all carrying scythes, with a vacant, distant look in their eyes. Like the living dead, they surround Coreena and her family, as they try to pummel her. On Coreena's orders, Edward gets Katrina to safety to a hut on the other side of the ridge, but the disciples quickly find their way there and begin breaking through the walls. With Coreena's help, the foursome manage to escape through the roof.

Unbeknownst to Katrina, her parents have devised a plan to trap Serena. Coreena pretends to leave and Tom, feigning doubts about whether hiding the fact that Serena was their daughter from Katrina - was the best choice, he tells his daughter to find Serena and warn her that Coreena is coming to kill her. Coreena and Tom then secretly follow their daughter to the Halls of Satan, where Bernie, her maternal grandfather and Werfner are guarding the cocoon. Serena (from inside the cocoon) immediately warns her wife that Coreena is coming and also that Katrina is on her way. Bernie places her hand on the cocoon and tells Serena that she won't rest until Serena is safe at last with her new family.

When they arrive, Coreena enters the Halls while Tom waits outside for Danielle - which is to prevent Danielle from saving Serena from Coreena. Suddenly, Ares (Dahak) grabs Tom and takes him inside the Halls of Satan - to watch Katrina be killed in order to release Serena from the cocoon, though Dahak knows that this is a ruse to lure both Tom and Coreena into a trap - where he tells Tom that Katrina must be the one to release Serena from the cocoon, so Serena can take her revenge on him and Coreena for the abuse which they had inflicted on her. Just before tying Tom up, Bernie walks over to him and knees him in his crown jewels - before punching him to knock him out. Dahak ties him up just as Serena calls to Bernie and she goes to her wife; _"I know baby. Mommy will be here soon, I promise."_

Meanwhile, Katrina has finally reached the main hall and sees Serena's cocoon and Werfner and several disciples start the sacrificial ceremony. But Coreena intervenes once again, fights off Werfner and the others - before she is thrown (again) by Bernie's telekinetic abilities as Bernie prevents Coreena from stopping Katrina from turning the knife on herself. Katrina is stabbed deliberately by Bernie, however, when she jumps in between Coreena and Werfner and as she stumbles to the cocoon, she presses a blood-soaked hand upon it.

The cocoon begins to glow and shake violently, - as Serena is released of her mortal heritage for good. Coreena is about to plunge her sword into it the cocoon - but is thrown (away from the cocoon) for the third time by Bernie's telekinetic abilities as Dahak throws Tom to the floor. Meanwhile Danielle who has managed to escape from the rock slide, appears as she calls her daughter, her father and her brother to her side - "With the blood of our family, I release you (my daughter Serena) from your cocoon and be reborn as the Demon-Goddess of Truth." Joining hands with her daughter, her father and her daughter, they watch on - as Serena emerges from the cocoon covered in white ooze and looking exactly like her former mortal self. Serena emerges much more powerful and much more stronger, as she looks at Tom, Coreena and Katrina, then her eyes search the halls for her wife, her mommy, her grandfather and her uncle Dahak.

To be continued.....


	22. Serena's Rebirth Trilogy (part three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is reborn and makes her first kill - before she meets her baby.

***Previously on Serena's Baby***

_"We will always be there to protect her Danielle."_

_"Don't patronise me Bernie. I know what is gonna happen and I don't want to be kept in the dark about it either."_

_"That's because I don't understand myself Rebekah how this could have happened."_

_"Could Serena have conceived the child before?"_

_"They think I'm a witch."_

_"Are you?"_

_"What!"_

_"A witch."_

_"No, I'm not Serena."_

_Pregnant?!"_

_"No because Bernie wasn't even there when Serena was in an abusive relationship. She moved here to London, she met Bernie and they gradually fell in love. They started a relationship, but decided to wait before having sex, so technically the first time they slept together was on their w....."_

_"Was on their what Danielle?!"_

_"On their wedding night Rebekah."_

_"It's ok sweetheart. Mommy is gonna be fine, I promise."_

_"What was all that about babe?"_

_"Sorry babe. The baby is worried for you, she knows that she is hurting you and she doesn't mean to hurt you."_

_"She?"_

_"Just a hunch babe."_

_"I know I'm going to die mommy."_

_"Ok mommy. I want to be with Bernie forever, I can't be with her if I am dead mommy."_

_"But only when Serena has taken her final breath, should you bite her transferring the venom into her body. Then you must place her body into a cocoon of a priest of the flesh and use a priestess of the blood to release Serena of any mortal heritage. Once this is done, you must use our family's blood (as one) to release her from the cocoon so she will arise as the Demon-Goddess of Truth."_

The cocoon begins to glow and shake violently, - as Serena is released of her mortal heritage for good. Coreena is about to plunge her sword into it the cocoon - but is thrown (away from the cocoon) for the third time by Bernie's telekinetic abilities as Dahak throws Tom to the floor. Meanwhile Danielle who has managed to escape from the rock slide, appears as she calls her daughter, her father and her brother to her side - _"With the blood of our family, I release you (my daughter Serena) from your cocoon and be reborn as the Demon-Goddess of Truth."_ Joining hands with her daughter, her father and her daughter, they watch on - as Serena emerges from the cocoon covered in white ooze and looking exactly like her former mortal self. Serena emerges much more powerful and much more stronger, as she looks at Tom, Coreena and Katrina, then her eyes search the halls for her wife, her mommy, her grandfather and her uncle Dahak.

_"The mother and daughter reunion. I'm all misty-eyed."_

_―Satan_

Serena has retained the form of her former mortal form and joins forces with her wife, their mother and their maternal grandfather, and their uncle Dahak. Serena and Bernie sleep together again in order to create three more children, known as the 'Children of War and Truth'. Shortly after rebirth and reunion with her wife Bernie, Serena makes her first kill - by hunting with her mother Danielle, who shows her daughter how to control her thirst for mortal blood, Danielle even shows Serena how to hunt for her prey as Serena is now a predator. Serena smells her first prey and runs towards it as Danielle smiles with pride, however, things nearly go wrong when a mortal nearby the hunting ground falls and cuts his leg - causing Serena to smell his blood and she runs towards it with her mother following close behind her daughter. After Danielle manages to convince Serena not to kill a mortal, the brunette returns back to her original prey and kills it feeding of the animal blood.

After returning to the mountain (which Serena now knows that it's home world of her family), she enters the hall and the family greets her with open arms. Serena accepts her family and meets her and Bernie's baby - who turns out to be a girl. The baby girl instantly recognises Serena and cries for her, Serena takes a hold of her baby daughter who immediately stops crying and smiles at her mommy. Serena and Bernie reveal their daughter's name to be - Berena Elizabeth Danielle Wolfe, Berena, after both of her mothers - in honour of her mothers, Elizabeth, after Bernie's maternal grandmother - in honour of Danielle's late mother, Danielle, after their protective mother - in honour of Danielle, and Wolfe after the family name.

Inside the Halls of Satan, Coreena is amazed as she is greeted by Serena, who emerges from her cocoon looking exactly like her former mortal self. For a second, the look that passes between the two shows a certain level of hatred that they have for each other, but Serena's face suddenly distorts in rage as she summons her telekinetic powers. Coreena reaches for her sword, but Serena telekinetically throws Coreena's hand upwards causing the weapon, making it fly out of Coreena's hands. Coreena then pulls out her knife and is ready to let it rip when Tom stops her - informing her that Katrina is their main target to Serena.

Taking advantage of the hesitation, Danielle attacks Coreena. As the two engage in battle and Coreena makes some rocks fall down on Danielle, after she once again taunts Coreena over the favouritism which she played between Serena and Katrina - Hating Serena and loving Katrina. Serena then uses her telekinetic abilities to launch weapons at Coreena as Katrina watches on, while Bernie keeps Tom at bay. Coreena dodges them and uses her knife to block some. She then throws her knife and cuts Serena's arm after Serena's momentary hesitation. Katrina feels the pain, and the connection between Katrina and Serena breaks for a second. Serena then heals herself, as Bernie watches her wife and she smiles as Serena then sends the knife (telekinetically) back at Coreena at superhuman speed. It hits Coreena in the stomach, but it sends her flying backwards, but she's still in pain. When Tom tells Serena to stop hurting her own mother, Serena reacts by sending him a message - after Katrina tries to get her dad to quit it and that he should begging for Serena's forgiveness. After he pushes his daughter aside, Serena telekinetically throws him backwards as Bernie runs over to her wife's side.

Coreena gets up and attempts to reach Serena, but Serena defends herself by using her powers to make the knives and swords hanging on the walls fly towards Coreena and Tom. But Coreena uses her knife to bring down the shield from the roof, and as it rolls, she and Tom move behind it, safe from the weapons. Coreena and Tom stand behind a pillar and Danielle bursts from the rocks. Danielle gets ready to attack them with a fireball, but Serena stops her; Mommy! We have more important things in mind. Come on Bernie, it's time to go home. Take us out of here mommy." As Tom and Coreena watch on, Katrina tries to stop her mother; "Mother stop." As Coreena forms an angry look towards Serena, Danielle places her hand on Serena's shoulder - as Serena and Bernie hold hands, Danielle fire transports out - taking her daughters with her. Satan and his only son Dahak soon follow, as Tom and Coreena are furious at their daughter Katrina for preventing Coreena from killing Serena in the first place, especially when that monster (Serena) is believed to have killed Tom and Coreena's son Shaun - which Serena is innocent of - this seemingly indicates that Serena many have had a twin brother, seeing as how Coreena reveals that she may have been pregnant with twins and she lost her son, in which she now (and always has done) blamed Serena for the death, and Coreena storms off.

Later outside somewhere, Coreena reluctantly patches up Katrina's wound, as Tom explains that Dahak had grabbed him outside of the Halls of Satan and they tied him up - after Bernie kicked him in his balls, Coreena insists that Bernie is just like her mother - indicating to Katrina that there are stories regarding the Antichrist and how she managed to convert Serena to the dark side (which is actually a world of dark neutral magic. Coreena informs Katrina that she is willing to die to rid the world of Serena. As Serena and her wife Bernie head towards their mother's temple, Bernie reminds Serena of their baby (who Serena has not yet met). Serena stops and smiles at her wife, as the brunette reveals her found attitude to Tom and Coreena, even the need for revenge is as strong as ever. Serena places her hand on her wife's face and reveals how they will have three more children to make the 'Four Children of Truth and War'. They smile at each other sinisterly, the family of Demon-Gods have noticed just well Serena has adapted to her new life as a Demon-Goddess and they smile.

A new and larger temple has been built to Danielle for worship, as followers begin to move around it. At the altar Dahak stands beside his father - as they engage in conversation, Dahak addresses to his father, that Tom and Coreena will stop at nothing to destroy Serena for good. Satan reassures his son, that Serena is very well protected, not only by her powers but by their family as well.

Meanwhile, Werfner and Danielle's disciples round up villagers in a small town to be blood sacrifices. Coreena and Tom start freeing the hostages, but Katrina explains to her parents that their efforts are futile because sacrifices are being chosen across the land. When Tom questions his daughter, Katrina explains that Serena came back to prepare the way for the people, and hundreds like them are being chosen. Coreena instantly disagrees with her daughter and that blood sacrifices are being done in the name of Danielle.

When more villagers are being attacked, Coreena goes to attack the followers, and suddenly Bernie only appears to Tom and she informs him, that Serena's destiny had already been put in place from the moment that Coreena gave birth to her on Demon's Run. Now Tom realizes that Serena must be destroyed no matter what the consequences and he vows to Bernie to stop herself and her mother from corrupting Katrina - as Bernie just laughs at him and she fire transports out. Bernie appears back at her mother's temple, where Serena is waiting for her, however they kiss passionately as Serena manages to seduce Bernie; "Your nothing like Coreena baby." Bernie says as Serena kisses her chest and smiles at her, "No, I'm like our mother." Serena responds before they kiss again.

Meanwhile, Coreena, Tom and Katrina watch as hundreds of peasants are led to Danielle's Temple. Fearing she will be used to betray her god, Katrina throws herself over the edge of a cliff. Coreena is able to grab her daughter, and when she calls out for Tom's help, to help them up, she instead is confronted by Danielle standing over the cliff, laughing.

Tom gets up and runs at Danielle, but Danielle grabs his staff and his throat and throws him backwards. Coreena throws Katrina back onto the top of the cliff. When she climbs back to safety, Coreena wonders if things didn't work out with Serena like Danielle thought. However though on the contrary, Danielle reveals that her daughters are getting reacquainted with each other. Tom feels violently sick as Coreena is eager for Danielle to leave London and leave Serena unprotected, however Danielle declines to do this - as she loves Serena and is willing to go to any lengths to protect her child from Coreena and Tom. During this commotion, Katrina runs off but Coreena lets her go - in the hopes that Katrina will lead them to Serena.

Elsewhere, Serena and Bernie finds the stone slab at their mother's temple where their uncle Hercules supposedly hid the dagger. When Serena uses her powers to blow stone apart, she and Bernie are angered to find that the dagger has been taken - they both storm off to inform their mother. Katrina comes up and knocks out Peter, allowing the procession to pass. 

Danielle catches up with Bernie, and is informed by Bernie about the Hinds blood dagger - Danielle indicates to her daughter that she had already moved it and hid it somewhere else to protect Serena. Meanwhile, Serena walks down a road, until she runs into Peter, who mistakes her for Katrina (this indicates to Serena that Peter has never seen Katrina), so she portrays as Katrina. Serena asks Peter questions about the mother-daughter relationship between Coreena and Katrina. Serena isn't surprised that Coreena loves Katrina so much even though there wasn't love for Serena -m just pure hatred. Serena asks Peter how Katrina feels for Coreena and he says that Katrina loves her mother more - indicating even further that Katrina truly hates Serena and the painful realisation sets into Serena, that Katrina has no real loyalty to Serena. However, Serena repeats this thoughtfully. She then asks Peter about the hind's-blood dagger, but he has no idea what she's talking about and she leaves.

Later, Coreena and Tom come to another village where Danielle's disciples are wreaking havoc. As Tom runs into the woods to help some of the villagers escape, Danielle continues to work her magic on the enemies of her family. When Serena arrives at the scene, Coreena, seeing that Danielle is still occupied, tries to gain Serena on her side and that she loves her but Serena knows instantly that Coreena is lying to her. After Serena grows angry at the falsity of Coreena's feelings, she sends Coreena flying (telekinetically) backwards. Peter and Tom turn up with Edward, soon after telekinetically throwing Coreena backwards, Bernie fire transports in and looks at her wife - after exchanging looks between each other, Serena looks at Coreena and Tom. Bernie walks over to her wife and places her hands on her shoulders, Bernie reveals that Serena is the guest of honour at the blood letting ceremony - which is to dedicate to the Demon-Goddess of Truth, however as Coreena goes to attack them, Bernie fire transports out taking her wife with her. Coreena tells the others that Serena needs the dagger to protect her mother Danielle from being killed by Coreena.

At Demon's Run, before her family, Serena is dressed in a red/black robe now and promises that her family that she will protect them and bring truth to the world - the Truth about her family. Later Serena tells Bernie that she has satisfied her curiosity about the revenge against Tom and Coreena - also that Serena vows to kill Katrina slowly and painfully, making Tom and Coreena watch it - making them feel the exact same pain that they inflicted on her from her birth. Bernie smiles at her and supports her one hundred percent. Later, Danielle takes Serena hunting in order to control Serena's thirst for mortal blood, showing her daughter how to hunt is easy and Serena quickly adapts to her new found superhuman speed as she races through the forest - hunting her prey.

Following a near-fatal killing, Serena fights the urge to kill a mortal and she returns to her original prey. Killing her prey and drinking it's blood to sustain herself, later after returning to the mountain (which Serena now knows that it's home world of her family), she enters the hall and the family greets her with open arms. Serena accepts her family and meets her and Bernie's baby - who turns out to be a girl. The baby girl instantly recognises Serena and cries for her, Serena takes a hold of her baby daughter who immediately stops crying and smiles at her mommy. Serena and Bernie reveal their daughter's name to be - Berena Elizabeth Danielle Wolfe, Berena, after both of her mothers - in honour of her mothers, Elizabeth, after Bernie's maternal grandmother - in honour of Danielle's late mother, Danielle, after their protective mother - in honour of Danielle, and Wolfe after the family name.

Tom, Coreena, and Peter are traveling and riding their horses and Peter keeps falling off. Coreena then insists that the bumbling Peter leave pushing him all the way to the edge of the clearing. He complies but is soon picked up by Werfner and taken into the temple as one of the sacrifices.

That night, while Tom and Coreena are by their campfire, Tom reflects on the day that Serena was born and how their son died - confirming that Serena has a twin brother and Coreena agrees with him. She even suggest that Serena was responsible for the death of their son. Just after going for a walk, Coreena is shocked when Bernie appear to her. Bernie tries to convince Coreena to join her mother, even promising that Serena will forgive her for the abuse which Coreena and Tom inflicted on Serena, but she refuses and tells Bernie that she knows that Bernie has impregnated Serena. Bernie smiles sinisterly as she tells her that her and Serena's four children will be known as the 'Four Children of Truth and War'. Naming them as the 'Four Soulless Creatures Who Will Help Their Mothers and Their Grandmother To Conquer The Earth'. Tom hears this and he to is not very happy about it. Bernie then disappears and returns to Serena's side.

The next day, all of the hostages arrive at Danielle's Temple. Inside the temple, the women dance as the Disciples push in villagers. Danielle looks down from a balcony as she and her brother watch over the ceremony. As Coreena and Tom look at the temple, Danielle appears and tries one last time to convince Coreena to join them. Danielle fire transports out angry and she vows to keep protecting her daughter from Coreena.

Tom hears Serena's voice calling out to him, and finds Serena alone a short distance away. Serena asks Tom one last time to join her, even vowing to forgive him for his part in her childhood abuse, and Tom responds in an apologetic tone, speaking of the time he beat her to a pulp, when she was a child - which the severe beating had landed Serena in the emergency room at hospital. Serena interprets this as an apology for beating her so badly and states that she forgives him, but then Tom adds on that the only thing he's sorry for - is that he didn't finish her. Angry and feeling betrayed, Serena pulls her hand away and storms back into the forest.

Back at the camp, Danielle tells Coreena that if she doesn't transfer to the side of Danielle's father, then Danielle will torture Katrina in hell for all eternity. "How's that for incentive?" Danielle asks. Tom returns. Coreena tells Tom that he is important to her and has made her life complete, and is a part of her, no matter what happens. They go in together to find Serena.

Coreena and Tom fight their way into the temple. Werfner holds a dagger at Peter's throat. As more followers attack Coreena and Tom, Serena is far from nerved by it, as Bernie protects her from them. Believing that somehow the fire is controlling the followers of Satan, Coreena throws her knife at the fire cover above and smothers the flames. Thus causing both Bernie and Serena to react angrily.

After Bernie is injured by Katrina, Coreena goes for Serena - who defends herself and forces Coreena's hand to point the dagger at her. As Coreena reaches the altar where Serena stands, Bernie summons up her Telekinetic abilities and wildly throws her arm towards Coreena which sends Coreena flying Tom and Coreena - eventually Bernie makes it to her feet and at the speed of lightening, she appears next to her wife and they hold hands as Coreena gets to her feet and goes after them - only for Bernie to fire transport out taking Serena with her.

Coreena is angered and Danielle fire transports out - Katrina who has been disillusioned from the family, returns to her family and they hug her tightly. While Serena is now their enemy, Katrina vows to keep protecting her parents from her and they all go home. Just as they leave London with Edward and Peter, Serena is seen standing on the roof of Temple along with her mommy as music plays.


	23. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she adapts to her life as a Demon-Goddess, Serena begins to heal more - as she reflects on her past and just who was there for her when she needed someone.

**A Year Later**

*Serena commenting*

_"Since I met Bernie and fell in love with her gradually, I didn't realise just how much I was psychological damaged by the abuse I endured at the hands Tom, Coreena and Edward. The realisation came the moment that I began to bond with Danielle, she was sweet and very caring - Danielle wouldn't let anyone hurt me or say anything bad about me at all or in her presence. Danielle became my protector and she loved me like she loved Bernie, I was her baby (regardless of biology). Danielle was there for me whenever I needed a mommy or just someone to have a cuddle with - sometimes she would lay with me until I fell asleep, she did everything she could think of to make me feel safe again and for the first time, to be loved by a proper parent. No matter what Tom or Coreena did to me, they hated me everyday of my life and because I now had a loving mommy, Coreena didn't like it at all. But why should I call someone 'Mother' when they don't really deserve it - Coreena doesn't deserve that title at all, maybe from Katrina yes, but she will never 'EVER' hear me call that in anyway. Danielle is the only mommy I need in my life."_


	24. Serena Takes Her Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena heads to San Francisco with her family as she prepares for her revenge on all those who hurt her as a child.

***Previously On Serena's Baby***

_"And who is your friend daughter of Astareth?"_

_"This is my girlfriend, Serena Campbell My Lord."_

_"A mortal. A mortal with so much raged and anger running through her veins."_

_"What my dear Angus did Anastacia speak of before she did?"_

_"Our family member, Anastacia, spoke of a mortal child with a painful past becoming one of us. Becoming the new Demon-Goddess of Truth, to rule by our side as we regain control back over the Earth."_

_"With the blood of our family, I release you (my daughter Serena) from your cocoon and be reborn as the Demon-Goddess of Truth."_

_"I want them to hurt, for everything that they have put me through since my birth. I want revenge!"_

This episode begins with an old man searching for his dog in the forest. He calls and calls, and finally he appears. But when the dog gets there he starts barking loudly, making his owner angry, until he discovers the reason for it. He runs in terror, and is caught by the creature chasing him.

The scene shifts to the ruined Temple where Coreena faced off with Serena but lost - after failing to kill Serena. Tom sits next to the abyss, while waiting for his wife, Coreena to resurfaced. He is startled when Coreena grabbed his hand and he helps her up. She tells him that she has found way to kill Serena forever. Meanwhile, Serena and her family (which includes her mommy Danielle, her wife Bernie and their daughter, Berena) - are traveling to San Francisco for Serena's revenge plan. Also, Katrina has gone missing as Coreena and Tom believe that Serena has killed her.

Tom and Coreena go to the marketplace in San Francisco and begin their search for their daughter, Katrina. Tom is easily distracted by a puppet-show, but Coreena sees Katrina (Serena) just as she had hoped. Tom sees her too and is overwhelmed by the warmth of her greeting. Coreena and Serena hug, and Coreena begs her to tell her everything - how did she survive, where has she been. Katrina (Serena) says that she got knocked out by a power form of chloroform, and when she came to she tried to move - but her hands and feet had been bound. Eventually she was able to escape. When she finishes her tale, Coreena says that something doesn't seem right about San Francisco, and Katrina (Serena) tells her she's right, there is danger there. Tom comes over and tells his wife and their daughter that there is something they need to see. They go into the forest and see the man who had been chased in the forest the night before hanging dead from a tree. Katrina (Serena) says that there had been similar occurrences lately, but this was the first time it was a human that was treated in such a fashion.

They go to the house of Coreena's parents. Katrina (Serena) introduces her maternal grandparents to Tom (whom they have never met before). Coreena is left alone with her father Kirk, who tells his daughter that Katrina (Serena) has told him everything - from Serena's birth to the abuse that she endured from both Tom and Coreena. Kirk instantly shows his disappointment towards his only daughter and even admits to her that Katrina (Serena) would be better off without having Coreena as an example of an evil mother. There is nothing that Coreena can say to her father, which would win back his trust and love as her father.

Coreena and Katrina (Serena) set a trap for the creature out in the barn. Mother and daughter talk, and Katrina (Serena) says she missed her mother, but seems to focus on all of the negative parts of Coreena's deceit and lies about Serena. Then Katrina (Serena) looks up and sees that the bait they had hung from the ceiling has been taken while their backs were turned. The Red creature (Berena Wolfe) comes rushing past Katrina (Serena) straight for Coreena. Coreena and Berena (in her true )form fight, and Coreena's blows seem to do it no damage while Xena takes some hard knocks in return. She gets free, then drives the monster back with a bright light, and grabbing Gabrielle, she runs for the house. Berena gives chase, but they are able to slam the door shut before she catches them. Berena tries to break down the door but is forced to give up as the sun rises. Coreena's family is full of questions, but Coreena says that all she knows is that she hurt the monster pretty badly. Katrina (Serena) seems concerned, but allows her maternal grandmother to drag her away to tend to a small wound. Coreena is left alone with her husband, Tom and she tells him that she lied about wounding the beast because she is certain that the girl who was just with them wasn't their daughter Katrina but Serena, and that the creature she just faced is Serena's offspring (who Serena reveals to be her eldest daughter, Berena). Tom instantly believes his wife - but asks her how she became convinced that Serena is posing as Katrina, he suggests they don't just kill Serena immediately, and Coreena replies that as long as she plays along with Serena's game Coreena's parents will be safe and she can use the girl to track down the monster. She tells Tom she needs him to count the sheep in the area in order to get some idea where the red creature might strike next, and Tom does it.

Meanwhile Serena is furious about the night's events and desperately wants to get to her daughter to see how badly she is hurt. She indirectly wants calls her mommy telepathically - who suggests to her daughter that she uses Katrina's daughter, Purina against Coreena. Serena smiles sinisterly as she keeps her revenge plan in mind and she goes to Purina and tells her that she wants to spend some time with her since she will be leaving with Purina's grandmother, Coreena soon, and they decide to have a picnic. Coreena finds out that the two have left and follows. When she catches up Serena changes direction, knowing that she'll have to find a way to ditch them before she can get to her daughter and her wife Bernie. She takes them to a derelict bridge and goes onto it. When she starts to fall she calls for Purina, who rushes to help. Serena leaves her there and it collapses under Purina's feet. Coreena grabs her granddaughter's hand and Serena tells them that she's going for help, leaves them there. Coreena finally manages to pull her granddaughter to safety, but now she has lost Serena's trail. When Serena gets to the hide out, she hugs Bernie and they have a chat - then Serena examines their daughter all over, though Berena makes it (lovingly) difficult for her by trying to hug her mother and Serena just smiles - since becoming a Demon-Goddess, Serena has been taught patience though she didn't need it with her daughter. Berena is completely covered with long spikes and when she isn't playfully careful she scratches her mother Serena on the leg by accident, and Berena becomes visibly upset which Serena sees. Serena immediately comforts her daughter by hugging her, Bernie smiles warmly and Serena realises that Coreena had lied to her about hurting Berena, which means that Coreena knows that Serena isn't Katrina. That doesn't bother Serena, and she tells her daughter to be ready because her next test will be soon.

Back at Coreena's parent's home, Coreena is confronted by her father - because Serena has come back to them covered with bruises that she claimed that Coreena had beaten her up. Serena tells Coreena to leave, and uses her telekinetic abilities to levitate swords over the family's heads as a reminder that she could kill them any time she chose. Coreena leaves to go and track Berena, and Tom wakes up from counting sheep to see a familiar blonde walking through the forest. He follows, and Coreena follows as well. But while Tom trails Serena it is the real Katrina that Coreena finds! Mother and daughter fall upon each other weeping, and Katrina tells her mother a story that is very similar to the one that Serena had told Coreena. Coreena lets Katrina know that Serena is here in San Francisco and is threatening Coreena's parents. Katrina is deeply worried for her daughter, Purina and tells her mother that she has to save them. Coreena admits that Serena won't hurt Kirk or Melissa - as Serena using them as her insurance. She sends Katrina back to the farm while she goes after Berena. Time is running out, particularly for Tom, who has been captured by Serena and left hanging from a tree outside her daughter's cave.

Katrina hides in the barn getting ready for the final showdown but spies her maternal grandmother crying her heart out, so Katrina sneaks into Purina's bedroom. Purina is in there getting some cloth for bandages, giving Katrina the chance to tell her daughter that the girl in the other room isn't Purina's mother, it's someone who wants to kill them all in revenge for Coreena's abuse against Serena Wolfe. She proves her identity by telling a story from Purina's childhood, and then asks Purina to bring her maternal great grandparents to her so that she can tell them what is going on.

Purina leaves but instead of her returning, Serena arrives. _"Hello Katrina."_ Katrina is terrified when she comes face to face with Serena, as Serena sits on the bed - she looks up thoughtfully before asking the following question;

 _"What is now? Six generation?_ ***Katrina looks at Serena*** _Your parents, there's me, Berena, you and Purina. Berena is my baby, my pride and my joy. Your niece Katrina, Berena Elizabeth Wolfe."_

_"Why are you here Serena?"_

_*They look at each other for a moment*_

_"Well it's certainly not for a family reunion, is it Katrina? The truth is I could say the same about you Katrina, IF I cared about you! Which I don't."_

_"Mom was right about you, she said that you killed my brother."_

***Serena looks up at Katrina smiling sinisterly*** _"That was so easy. My twin brother, I made it look like an accident. The cord wrapped around his neck, then when he was born and the doctors couldn't revive him."_

_"Why Serena? He was innocent."_

_"No more innocent than you claim to be Katrina. I remember every little taunt you made to me and every little abusive word that came out of your filthy mouth. The bullying at school and at home, you didn't want me at all."_

_"YOU KILLED MY BUNNY RABBIT AND MY MOUSE."_

_"BECAUSE YOU DESERVED IT KATRINA. EVERYTHING THAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH - THE PAIN. I WANTED YOU TO KNOW EXACTLY HOW I FELT."_ Shouted Serena as her voice deepened.

 _"_ Mother never loved you, that's why she had to stop you." 

"For Tom!!!" 

"No, for me." 

Serena forms an evil glare at Katrina, a noise distracts Serena briefly and Katrina takes advantage of it to jump out of the window. Serena lets her go, knowing that her revenge plan will be fulfilled tonight.

Tom hears Berena stirring inside her lair and he struggles to try to get free - as he sees Bernie walking out of the cave. Coreena gets there to try and cut him down, but she is thrown telekinetically away from Tom by Bernie - she lets her daughter, Berena kill Tom and feed off of him as Coreena cries and she gets to her feet and runs off - but Bernie stops her daughter from following Coreena; "Wait, your mother will handle Coreena." Berena understands her mother Bernie. Then they head to the barn to where Katrina is and Berena kills Kirk and Melissa along with Purina - as Bernie blocks the exits so they can't escape. Just then Coreena arrives back at the barn but can not find her daughter Katrina anywhere, she goes into the house to find her parents and her granddaughter dead - Coreena breaks down mentally.

Just as she re-enters the barn, Berena rushes to her again and gets her up against the wall with its arm against her throat. Coreena spits defiance into Berena's face, but before she can strike - she hears her mother Serena calling to her; "Berena wait." Bernie fire transports in with Katrina as her hostage, Berena growls angrily at Katrina - indicating that Berena hates her and she truly is Serena's baby. Katrina tries to escape from Bernie's arms, only for Bernie to roughly push her head to the side and Berena bites into Katrina's neck - killing her instantly. Coreena tries to get to Berena so she can kill her, only for Serena to run towards Coreena and pins her against the wall, with Coreena's family dead there is only Coreena left alive - that until Serena smiles wickedly at her.

Just before everything goes black, Serena says menacingly to Coreena; _"Now it's my turn!"_

To be continued....


	25. Serena's Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special bond is realised.

***Previously On Serena's Baby***

  
_"Pregnant?!"_

_"When did this...baby begin?"_

_"When?"_

_"Quite."_

_"That's private isn't it Rebekah. Their business, they didn't put up a balloon with the title 'We Are Having Sex' written on it did they."_

_"Could Serena have conceived the child before?"_

_"No I don't think so."_

_"You don't sound so sure Danielle."_

_"That's because I don't understand myself Rebekah how this could have happened."_

_"Did Serena conceive the child before she met Bernie?"_

_"No because Bernie wasn't even there when Serena was in an abusive relationship. She moved here to London, she met Bernie and they gradually fell in love. They started a relationship, but decided to wait before having sex, so technically the first time they slept together was on their w....."_

_"Was on their what Danielle?!"_

_"On their wedding night Rebekah."_

_"It's ok sweetheart. Mommy is gonna be fine, I promise."_

_"What was all that about babe?"_

_"Sorry babe. The baby is worried for you, she knows that she is hurting you and she doesn't mean to hurt you."_

_"She?"_

_"Just a hunch babe."_

_"That was absolutely delicious."_

_"Your gonna be fine Serena."_

_"Don't patronise me Bernie. I know what is gonna happen and I don't want to be kept in the dark about it either."_

_"I know I'm going to die mommy."_

_"Shush baby, I won't let that happen to you I swear."_

_"How about if I became a Demon-Goddess mommy?"_

_"I don't know baby. I will have a chat with the family ok."_

_"Ok mommy. I want to be with Bernie forever, I can't be with her if I am dead mommy."_

_"I know baby. I will see what I can do ok."_

_"Ok mommy."_

_"Good girl baby. Rest now baby, go to sleep and before you know it Bernie will be home."_

_"I hope so mommy. I didn't mean to have a go at her, she loves me and I love her so much."_

_"I know you do baby. Go to sleep and rest."_

_"I love you too Serena, and I won't let you die ok. Your my world now along with our baby and I will always be here to protect you."_

After mentally torturing Coreena, she was placed into a mental asylum and considered a danger to everyone. As I returned home with my family, I couldn't help but feel as though I was somehow more connected to my eldest daughter, Berena. Once reverted back to her human form, she stayed with me and I held in my arms. From the moment, I fell pregnant with Berena, we had a unbreakable bond - yes Bernie and I had three more children two boys and a second daughter, James Gregorio Daniel and Arthur Louis Angus Wolfe, our youngest daughter was named Anastacia Danielle Wolfe. Bernie fell pregnant with James and Anastacia, I fell pregnant with Arthur and the pregnancy went smoother.

Only, I did bond with my other children - but my bond with Berena remained as strong as ever. I was still mortal when I fell pregnant with Berena, she knew how much pain she was putting me in but she didn't mean to and she told her mother Bernie that she was sorry - however I loved Berena all the same and she is my baby, doesn't matter that she is half human (through me) Berena is Serena's Baby - my baby and she always will be my baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Actors:
> 
> Serena Campbell (later Wolfe) - Catherine Russell  
> Bernie Wolfe - Jemma Redgrave  
> Danielle Wolfe - Billie Piper  
> Satan - Antonio Banderas


End file.
